Past The Point of No Return
by Satin-n-Crimson
Summary: Takes place after the events of Redeye. Explains some of Jackson's past. JacksonxLisa pairing.Will deal with a little bit of everything as far as Genres go.
1. Chapter 1: Cursed

**Past The Point of No Return**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Redeye, but if I did, I'd own Jackson. insert evil grin here Nor do I own the title either, Andrew Lloyd Webber does. I just thought it would be fitting to this genre.

**AN: **This story will be rated Mature. Because Jackson is not a nice man, and some of the situations in this fic won't be either.

_**Flashbacks**_

_Dreams_

**Chapter One: **Cursed

_Bang!_

_Lisa wanted to scream, cry and so many other things. He was dead, it was over and yet somehow it all felt so anti-climatic, as if he wasn't dead. Long after her father had walked away to talk with the police, she had stayed there staring at the lifeless body before her._

_She waited until the room was cleared and even though the coroner had pronounced him dead, Lisa didn't believe him, she had to know for herself. Each step brought her closer to the body of the man who had caused her so much terror, slowly she knelt down and drew the white sheet down from his face and gasped, he looked as if he was merely sleeping! _

"_Get a hold of yourself Lisa." She told herself as she reach for the side of his neck with a shaking hand and searched for a pulse._

"_Leese"_

_Letting out a cry of surprise, Lisa jumped back but found herself stopped by his hand holding tightly to her wrist, "No… you're dead!" She tried desperately to pry his hand from her wrist, "Let me go! Let go!" This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening._

"_Leese." _

_She screamed as his head turned, those twin crystal clear eyes staring at her._

"Lisa!"

"What!" The young woman shot forward, her green eyes wide as she pushed back her hair and stared towards her opened bedroom door, a slender hand resting over her heart as she tried to calm her nerves, "Damnit Dad." She glared at her father, wondering what he was doing.

"You were screaming again." He said dejectedly, her tone and choice of words had hurt him, "I didn't mean to scare you hun."

The young woman sighed as she tossed her covers aside and sat on the edge of her bed, " I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell at you or anything." Her Father was so sensitive sometimes and she was beginning to discover just why her Mother had divorced him.

"Was it him again?" Joe Reisert sat down next to his daughter, a concerned arm resting on her shoulders.

"Yes, the same dream." She sounded defeated as she admitted it.

"You know, there's a legend that says if you say the name of dead that haunts you that they will leave you in peace."

"I can't say his name… never again." She studied her Father in the light that filtered in from the hall, he looked so old, so haggard and tired. A part of Lisa feared the worst, that her Father wasn't going to last much longer, there was something in his eyes that he wasn't telling her.

Joe nodded and carefully hugged his daughter who of course shrunk away as he did. She had never been one for physical contact, and after her rape it was even worse. But then that bastard had defiled his Lisa in ways even he, her own Father could not understand, in ways she kept hidden and to herself that made her scream at night or call that name in fear, " It's almost time for you to get up anyways isn't it?" He asked looked towards her clock.

"Yeah." She felt bad for shying away from her Father's love, but she didn't mean too… it just seemed as if her body did so on it's own as though it was natural, " Dad… I think it's time."

" Time for?" He knew what was coming next, but as a Father he wasn't so sure it was a wise decision for his daughter to make.

" It's time for me to get a place of my own again." Biting her lower lip, Lisa pressed on despite the look on his face, " I need to start over, I need to get passed this and move on."

He understood, this was her way of dealing with things. She had done the same thing after he and her Mother had divorced, "I know. But not alone okay?" Standing, Joe moved for the door and then paused, " And somewhere close." He smiled sadly, " Anyhow, I'll get breakfast started."

Lisa took his suggestions in mind, they had their valid points, " Okay." Reaching over, Lisa turned her alarm clock off and headed for the bathroom as her Father made his way down the stairs.

* * *

_**He stared at the reflection in the mirror, at the scar in his neck which was mocking him and then he sent his fist into the glass watching as it shattered and fell into the sink along with drops of his blood, " That's better." He mused and watched with curious eyes as the cuts on his hand healed, "Hm. Look at the time." Turning from the now broken mirror, Jackson Rippner smirked as he adjusted his suit coat with a firm tug at the lapels and left the bathroom.**_

_**Yes he had failed, but not completely either. Somehow the reason for the attempted assassination had been dealt with and Keefe was no longer on the list. Lucky ass. He thought smugly as he entered the very plush office of his employers, "Someone broke a mirror in the bathroom. Might want to call maintenance about that." He said pausing briefly at the desk before entering the door just to the right and making himself comfortable in a chair, "You wanted to see me Sir."**_

_**The man in the shadows watched his top agent, a man who vented the cold color of his eyes well, but something was different now in those eyes, " I see you gained a few lasting memories from your failure."**_

_**He showed no expression, he really didn't like the set up his boss had going, but that was the fun in it not knowing who exactly you were working for, "Yes, it was a rather difficult endeavor." He remarked without care, "Now Sir, not to be rude but unless there is a point forth coming as to why my presence was desired, I'll be excusing myself to go and do something that is not a waste of my time." He knew he was pushing the code, but he didn't care, he never really had. In fact he took delight in seeing just how far he could push this Sir, just how close he could actually come to losing his so called privileges.**_

_**The shadowed man laughed, the sound was cold and held no feeling, " You amuse me Rippner." The figure stood and the attitude of the room changed drastically, " Which is why I haven't killed you." He grinned, knowing that even though the smartass couldn't see it, he knew it was there, "Yet." He moved, throwing a folder into Jackson's lap, "Go ahead, take a look."**_

_**Curiously Jackson opened the folder and thumbed through it's contents as a brow slowly arched, "This is my file isn't it." He asked, his teeth gritting in frustration.**_

"_**It is indeed." Sir smiled, "You have two hundred and ninety-nine successful missions. An impressive number, you know this company inside and out. You know it's darkest secrets and it's underbelly like the back of your hand--" **_

"_**What are you getting at?" Jackson's words had a definite bite to them.**_

"_**It would prove wise not to interrupt me again Ripper." He chuckled, "Oops. Did I let that slip? I'm so sorry." His voice was all too smug, "Now, to answer your question… you've had so much success and then all of the sudden… you snap, you screw up and get yourself killed." Jackson tensed, he knew that now his Boss was standing behind him, " Here's what I think Jackie boy… you went soft."**_

"_**Bullshit." His eyes lifted, one move and it would be done.**_

"_**Watch your mouth." **_

_**Suddenly Jackson found himself on the floor nursing a split lip, "I didn't go soft you son of a---" His throat felt closed up, his hand scrambled to feel what was blocking his passage way, and felt strong hands around his neck.**_

"_**I won't tell you again." The voice said, the anger of it seeping into Jackson's ear, "You disappoint me. When I brought you back I thought I had the perfect killer at my disposal." The pressure around Jackson's neck tightened, "But then she happened didn't she? A pretty face who happened to be as messed up as you in some ways." For a moment the pressure lessened, "And you could have had her, oh yes. After it was all said and done she would have been broken enough to believe anything you told her. But no, you let her slip through your fingers because suddenly you decided to have emotions." Laughter echoed through the room, " It was really cute and endearing what you did." **_

"_**With all do respect Sir," Jackson smirked, " I don't find your sarcasm the least bit amusing." As soon as he said the words, he found himself on the floor.**_

"_**You want to push me. You want to see how far you can go before the end?" Slowly the man stepped from the shadows to reveal himself to his employee, "Welcome to the end Jack." **_

"_**I'm frightened." Jackson remarked sardonically, "And as for your theatrics Sir, they were a little over done." Slowly he stood and straightened his clothing, " After all if I'm as good as you say, " He smirked, " Which of course I am, then I already know what you look like outside of your façade. Hell, Sir I know more then you'd care for me too."**_

" _**You don't think I know you are a man of clever tricks and games?" The man chuckled, " In so many ways you are naïve Jackie Boy. After all you're the cause of one of the most famous crime sprees in history. True they've tried to solve the mystery, but they can't." And then Jackson saw the one thing he hadn't expected, "All thanks to me and how do you repay me for my little service?" **_

"_**Service? You gave me no choice." He was growing angry now, his cool demeanor cracking by the second, "They were going to get me you know. But you erased the clues and helped me disappear, but of course with a price. And you thought you were so badly cursed." His eyes fell onto the gun again as he shook his head, "You know that won't work you dumb son of a bitch. You made me too strong for that to work." Pulling his suit coat open, Jackson held his arms out, "So go ahead, shoot me. I dare you."**_

"_**If you insist."**_

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: The End is Only the Beginning

**Past The Point of No Return**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Redeye, but if I did, I'd own Jackson. insert evil grin here Nor do I own the title either, Andrew Lloyd Webber does. I just thought it would be fitting to this genre.

**AN: **This story will be rated Mature. Because Jackson is not a nice man, and the situations in this fic won't be either.

Also, sorry it took so long for an update, but I had a family crisis to attend too.

_**Flashbacks**_

_Dreams_

**Chapter Two: **The End is only the Beginning

"He's coming around."

"Quick, get the doctor in here stat!"

Beep.

Beep.

"Sir please, lay still… the Doctor is on his way."

Sir? Why did that seem so familiar? Jackson blinked rapidly trying to adjust his eyes and take in where the hell he was exactly, "Where the fu…" His eyes caught movement to his right, a needle? What the hell… Instantly his hand reached out and took a hold of the nurse's wrist and twisted it sharply, a smile of satisfaction crossing his lips as he heard the bone break, "Oops."

"Quick! Get the orderlies! Get him restrained!" The Doctor ordered as he stepped in just in time to see what his patient had done, "That wasn't very nice."

"Yes, well I'm not a very nice person." Jackson replied coolly as he felt a sharp stab of pain rush across his chest, "Damnit." He hissed while clutching his chest, "What in the hell have you people done?"

"We've done nothing. Now lie back before you kill yourself." The Doctor ordered as two burly Orderlies entered and forced the young man down, "You were brought in a week ago, you had been shot in the chest. You're lucky, the bullet barely missed your heart." Making sure his patient was held, the Doctor removed a needle full of clear liquid, tapped it and then shot the substance into Jackson's arm.

"What's that…" Jackson questioned, his crystal stare on fire.

"Painkiller." The Doctor explained simply, "Now if you'll behave my Orderlies will let you go." Seeing the dark head of hair move slightly as the man shook his head, the Doctor signaled for the two large white scrub clad men to let go, " Now then, I need to ask you a few questions before the medication effects you fully."

"Ask away."

"Do you know what happened? How you ended up being shot?"

Jackson thought a moment, the task was difficult with the medicine beginning to effect him already as he searched his mind for anything.

_**His eyes fell onto the gun again as he shook his head, "You know that won't work you dumb son of a bitch. You made me too strong for that to work." Pulling his suit coat open, Jackson held his arms out, "So go ahead, shoot me. I dare you."**_

"**_If you insist."_**

After a moment of playing the fragmented scene in his mind, Jackson simply shook his head, "Not really. I was shot." He answered almost sarcastically, his blue eyes focused intently on the Doctor seated next to his hospital bed.

"So you don't remember?" There was something not quite right about this man, The Doctor thought to himself.

"Sure. Why not." He smirked just a little, the action causing his eyes to do the same.

The Doctor arched a brow, this man was hiding something… he had to be, but what. Shaking his head, the aging physician slowly stood, " We're going to keep you here over night to make sure everything is healed and then you'll be released."

" Sounds good to me Doc." Jackson replied nonchalantly, the anger inside him slowly beginning to cloud his clear gaze with thunderheads. Revenge would be sweet.

* * *

Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, Lisa gave a frustrated sigh as she began the tasking process of unpacking. Her green eyes slowly moved around the newly acquired apartment she now had the privilege of owning. It wasn't much, a small living area/dining room, a cramped kitchen and a bedroom, it worked for her but her Father wasn't overly keen about it.

" Here's your last box Leese." Joe said sadly as he sat the box down, " You know that place on Orange street seemed nice." He offered, but he knew she was fine with this… with second best.

" I know Dad, but it was out of my price range." She lifted a hand to stop him from speaking, " And I know you could help me, but I want to do this on my own, I need to live Dad… I need to do it on my own." Seeing the sadness in her Father's eyes, Lisa slowly gathered the man into a hug, " I'll be over every Sunday for Dinner, I promise okay?" She blinked her eyes a few times before pulling away, she didn't want her Father to see her cry, it would only worry him more.

Slowly Joe nodded and put on a smile, " I know. Just call me if you need anything okay…" Fighting his own tears, the man gave a hearty chuckle, " You know, it's moments like this when I wish you weren't so like your Mother…" Sighing, he turned and left, pausing for a moment at the stairs, that pain in his chest was just a little bit worse today.

Once he had closed the door, Lisa finally gave into her emotions and slowly sunk to the floor, " Oh Dad…" She whispered softly, " I'm sorry." Taking a few moments, she wiped her eyes and forced herself to get up, " Come on, get to work." She instructed herself as she flipped on her stereo and began to make her apartment feel like a home. However she paused at the window to watch the hunched form of a dejected man slowly cross the street, get into his car and slowly drive away, " I love you." She smiled sadly as she kissed her fingers and placed them to the glass of the window as the car faded out of sight.

She stood there for a moment or two, a part of her regretting her decision, but in her heart she knew this was the right thing to do, she needed to move on, get on with life and forget. And despite the fact he was her Father and she loved him, she really didn't need him constantly hovering over her night and day… it only made things worse, made her more paranoid.

* * *

He had to admit, this was comfortable… for a hospital bed, and the food wasn't too bad either, nor was the company. He liked the pretty nurses that attended to his every wish, he had even apologized to the one, Megan who's wrist he had broken, but mostly he had apologized because she looked like her, like Lisa. Was she safe? Or would He send someone to take care of the loose end he, Jackson had left? Evil was a funny employer indeed, it hated to be beaten by good and yet by law it had to let it sometimes because if not the delicate balance would be disrupted.

However he knew there were other ways of taking care of loose ends, sickness was a popular one, accidents, freak incidents of nature and so on. Problem was, as well as he knew Lisa Reisert inside and out, so did his now ex-employer. They knew as much as he did… if not possibly more through higher connections. Indeed the world he knew was way to interlocked with it's nemesis, it had always bothered him that they had to ask for permission from that Guy before pulling a job.

" Evening Mr Rippner."

It was Megan again, he smiled slowly, " Call me Jackson please." He said almost too nicely as he extended his arm for her, " How is your wrist? Better I do hope." He looked right through her with his crystal gaze.

" Oh… I was lucky. It wasn't too bad of a break." She prepared the needle and tried to hide the fact she was blushing, " This'll sting just a little."

He nodded slowly, thing was he really didn't the painkiller anymore, " Before you actually stick that in my arm again, why don't we chat hm?" He nodded towards the door, " Go lock it, I'd hate to be disturbed." He grinned slyly as he watched her walk away, the way her ass rolled underneath her scrubs when she walked, how the waist hung a little low revealing the straps of her thong.

" I don't think--"

" Ssh now. There's little need to think." He cooed at her, his fingers trailing up and down the soft skin of her arm as she sat down on the side of his bed.

" But your medica---"

" I don't need it." He smiled and took her hand, his fingers working hers on the ties of his hospital gown and then letting her hand trail over bandage on his chest before forcing her to pull it roughly off his body, " That feels better." He grinned as he sat forward and placed his arms around his nervous little nurse, pulling her to him, his lips passing over her lips barely before finding a spot just below her ear as his hands began to explore her curves.

Megan found herself stifling a moan as she felt his hand dip into her pants and over the space between her legs, she felt her body respond and arch against him as his fingers dipped into her core and pulled her more against him, " Jack… Jackson…"

As one hand work on her resolve, his other slowly slipped through her brown locks and down across each breast before lifting her butterfly covered scrub shirt over her head and off her body. Then wasting little time, his lips traveled downwards, his teeth biting hard onto the nipple of her left breast instantly causing her to gasp and press more against him, " Mmm… L--" Suddenly his hands withdrew from her and pushed her away, " Get out."

She stared at him strangely for a moment, her body still on fire from his knowing touches, " L? My name is Megan… with an "M"…" quickly she grabbed her scrub shirt and slipped it back on, cursing herself for having not worn a bra today, " I better call the Doctor… you seem---"

" No." He reached for her, his hand closing around the front of her shirt and yanking her towards him, " You will leave here and forget about this. It never happened, you're not good enough." Letting her go with a push, Jackson quickly reapplied his bandage and glared at the girl, " Now leave before I tell the Doctor you were doing something to a patient shouldn't have been doing." His eyes narrowed dangerously, " It would be such a shame to loose your job over fondling a drugged handsome patient now wouldn't it?" Tapping the needle, Jackson then inserted it into his arm.

" I don't think… you should do that." She moved to help him when he pulled the needle from his arm and flung it towards her, "Shit!" She exclaimed as she ducked quickly, her face growing pale as she observed the needle now embedded in the wall just behind her.

" Excellent reflexes my dear." Jackson grinned with a sleepy yawn, " Now get the hell out, I'm tired."

Shaking with fear, Megan quickly pulled the needle from the wall and left, heading directly for the nurse's station to alert them she would be on the lower floor for the rest of her shift.

* * *

Lisa was tossing in her sleep, so far she hadn't had the usual dream… in fact she wasn't dreaming at all. Slowly her eyes opened and she eyed the clock next to her bed, " Three in the morning…" Slowly she sat up, perhaps some eggs would help.

Grabbing her robe, Lisa shuffled into her kitchen and turned on the stove, and grabbed two eggs from her fridge along with the milk.

Ring.

Ring.

" It's three in the morning, who the hell would be calling me at---" She stopped, her hand inches from answering the phone, what if it was him? What if he had found her? Clenching her hand into a fist she slowly dropped it from the phone and waited for the answering machine to pick up.

**Sorry you missed me. Leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you ASAP.**

**Beep.**

" Miss Reisert. This Florida Regional… your Father has just been brought in with a heart attack."

**Beep.**

" No… please… no…" Reaching over, Lisa slowly turned off the stove and raced into her bedroom and grabbed some clothes and throwing them on, " No… let him be okay… please… please." Grabbing her keys, Lisa headed out into the night.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3: The Games We Play

**Past The Point of No Return**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Redeye, but if I did, I'd own Jackson. insert evil grin here Nor do I own the title either, Andrew Lloyd Webber does. I just thought it would be fitting to this genre.

**AN: **This story will be rated Mature. Because Jackson is not a nice man, and the situations in this fic won't be either.

_**Flashbacks**_

_Dreams_

**Chapter Three: **The Games We Play

The roads were slick, the sky still blackened by storm clouds as Lisa drove down the highway her heart thundering in her chest. Her slender hands gripped the steering wheel tight and tighter still, her knuckles ghost white as she navigated the road, " Traffic… at three in the morning. Unfeckingbelieveable." Shooting a small glance at the clock of her radio, Lisa rolled her eyes with a huff, " Excuse me, three thirty in the morning." Her hands pressed tighter into the steering wheel, " Come on assholes, move it!" One hand left the steering wheel, the palm of her hand getting ready to lay into the horn when instead, Lisa found her whole body sent forward into the wheel, the sound of screeching tires in the background of the dismal night air.

* * *

_He forced his hands to move slowly, his fingertips tracing every curve, every outline that formed the map of her body. He paused in particular places, those one spots that granted him a shy or a gasp from her lips. He wanted to explore every inch and every hair that made up this woman. _

_He smiled faintly as she seemed to have ideas similar to his, " Slow down." He murmured in her ear as he nipped at the space between it and her long neck. He laughed slyly at the impatient look she shot him as his thumb pressed at her left nipple, the action rough and caused her to writhe beneath him in hungered agony._

" _Please." _

" _Not yet." He growled as his teeth nipped at the sensitive buds before taking one into his mouth and sucking lightly as his fingers played with the hem of her underwear, " Let's see how far you can be pushed…" His hand dropped lower, brushing briefly against her core before settling just a breath away on her leg, " Until you break." Gingerly his index finger slipped underneath the hem that came around her leg and slowly pressed down as it came to rest on that spot and then slowly he traced downwards before adding his middle finger to up the torture he was inflicting on his willing prey._

_His grin became sadistic as her hips thrusted sharply upwards to greet his fingers' on going assault, "Like that?" Taking her eager moan for a yes, he increased the pressure of his fingers, his hand coming to rest roughly between her thighs, his other fingers pulling up sharply, forcing her hips and his to meet thus trapping his hand. _

"_Please!"_

_He laughed, the sound was deep in his throat, " Please what?" He pressed against her a little more eagerly, his fingers beginning to work faster as he bit into her neck._

"_Please…" Her voice cried in a sharp tone, her nails leaving red lines up and down his back._

" _You want me inside you?" His lips met hers for a moment, green eyes meeting blue as he captured her gaze, " Tell me what you want Leese." His grin grew darker as he watched her tremble in satisfaction._

" _Yes… I want you…you inside me…" She breathed, her hands forcing his lips to meet her own as they devoured each other in hunger._

_He said nothing, his hand leaving her vacant for the moment as he tossed her thin underwear aside, he watched as their bodies met, became one before he returned his gaze back to hers, " NOOOO!" _

_Blood was every where, on him, on the bed, the floor every where as it poured from her body, a deep slash running from her perfect throat to her bellybutton..._

" Sir? Mr. Rippner?"

Jackson jolted upwards at the sensation of someone's hand on his shoulder, " Shit." His hand lashed out and quickly grabbed the one touching him and brought it around in a very uncomfortable and dangerous twisted position.

" Um.. if… you could let go please." The Orderly gasped in pain, " I didn't mean to um…" His face was turning white, " startle you Sir."

Slowly, without a word Jackson got a old of himself and let the Hospital worker go, his features slowly taking on a sly grin as he did, " I bet that was the stupidest damned thing you've done all day wasn't it?"

" I um…" The kid, about Jackson age slowly scratched his head unsure of what his response should be.

" Nevermind." Clear blue eyes slowly glanced towards the window with an annoyed grunt, " Is that all it ever does in Florida is rain?" His arms folded, " I thought this was the f'in sunshine state."

"**All Hospital Personnel to the Emergency Entrance and Trauma station please. All Hospital Personnel to the Emergency Entrance and Trauma station please."**

" Well it's been fun, but I hate to keep you from doing your job so scoot." Jackson said with a bored smile on his face as his hands made a motion for the Orderly to leave his room.

With an annoyed look, the Orderly finally left Jackson alone with his thoughts, thoughts which consisted of his dream turned nightmare. He had often heard that dreams held hidden meanings within them… was Lisa already falling victim to his failure? Perhaps that was the hidden meaning to this dream, or perhaps it had a more sinister nature, would his obsession come to kill her…

* * *

Her head was spinning, the last thing she remembered was her body colliding with the control area and steering wheel of her car. Slowly she opened her eyes to find all manners of bright light shinning down on her, " Where…" Slowly she moved to set up, but that wasn't the brightest idea she had at the moment, for it soon sent her back down onto the bed or table or what ever the hell she was laying on as pain shot through her head, " Shit."

" Easy Miss Reisert, you've suffered a mild concussion."

Blinking her green eyes, Lisa slowly sat up and stared at the nurse who had addressed her, " Excuse me?"

" You were in a terrible car accident ma'am. You're lucky to have come out of it with just a few scratches and bruises." The nurse smiled and patted her hand, " Would you like some water?"

For a moment Lisa sat in silence, her mind taking it's time to compute what it had just been told, " My D-Dad…."

" Your Father? He's been notified dear."

Rubbing her forehead, the young woman slowly looked at the nurse, a bit of relief crossing her features, " So I can see him then? He's okay?"

" As soon as he arrives at the hospital." The nurse, Ellen as the name said on her nametag eyed her patient a moment, it seemed as if she was worried about something, " I'll get you that water now and some aspirn."

" Wait." Finally the room was spinning a little less, " When he arrives? He should already be here…" Her eyes narrowed a little, her mind reeling again in fright, " This is Florida Regional isn't it?"

" It is." Ellen was becoming as puzzled as her patient.

" At three o'clock this morning, a member of your staff called me and told me that my Father was brought in here with a heart attack." The worry in her mind was beginning to show in her face as she kept eye contact with the woman.

" What's your Father's name hun?" This was indeed strange and as a trained medical personnel, Ellen was aware that stress was no good for head injuries, " I'll go see if he's on the in-patient list."

" Joe… no wait, Joseph Reisert. But try Joe too, sometimes he prefers the shorter take." She was doing her best not to think the worst.

" Okay, I'll be right back. Just stay here okay?" Ellen bit her lower lip, hopefully the concussion though mild hadn't caused any damage to the young woman's brain.

* * *

Jackson stretched, he had gotten one of his little nurses to pick him up a new suit for today, his day of freedom. In the back of his mind he wondered how free he truly was, but he knew he was sure to find out… sooner or later.

Once his tie was adjusted and he had fastened the top button of his suit coat, Jackson Rippner stepped out of what had once been his private hospital bathroom and shot the cute little blonde nurse, Jill a smile, " Good fit." He said pleased and headed out the door and down the hall.

" Mr. Rippner!"

Arching a brow, Jackson slowly turned and leveled his crystal gaze on Jill, " Yes?" But then he spied her reason for coming after him, " Ah, I had almost forgotten that." He said through gritted teeth as he took the sleek black cell-phone from her porcelain white hand and tucked it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"Um… you might want to check it. I wouldn't have noticed it except it…" Jill found herself pausing a moment, the look in her ex-patient's dashing eyes making her blood run cold, " it… um… rang… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry or anything." His eyes seemed to get lighter in color the longer she stared into them.

" Thank you Jill." He forced a smile, " For your honesty. Good day." Turning he left her standing there, almost sure the poor bitch had peed her pants and did all he could to not chuckle as his phone sprang to life, " Hm."

For a moment he eyed it as it rang, he studied the familiar number and scowled, " Rippner here."

" Ah, Jackson you survived how typical of you." Came the voice on the other end.

" You sound almost surprised… Sir." Once again the dark haired young man spoke through gritted teeth.

" Believe me, I'm not. I know what you are capable of Jack my boy."

" Oh I do, believe me." He was growing tired of the friendly chit-chat, " Now, to the f'in point of you contacting me if you please."

The voice on the other end let out a good long set of laughter and then ceased it as quickly as it had begun, " Since you said please." The owner's voice grinned, " Downstairs in the hospital you will find someone familiar to you who has lost someone very dear to her."

Jackson sneered, his grip on his phone growing tighter by the second, " Lisa… isn't it? You bastard son of a bitch." He could hear the body of his cell-phone cracking in his hand and eased his grip.

" Really, is that any way to speak to your employer?

" I thought I had been fired."

" Not exactly. You have one last chance, as does Miss Reisert."

" Is this some kind of game Sir?" Jackson's voice had now taken on a bite to it, a very distinctive bite.

" Bravo Jack. That's exactly what it is." Sir laughed, " It is a game indeed, a game of life and death. You and Miss Reisert win, you and the game object get to keep your lives… if I win however---"

"You won't."

"Oh really? You see I have a head start, I hold the trump card old boy." There was that bone chilling laugh again, " I have the key to your sweet Lisa's undoing." He paused for a moment, letting it all sink into Jackson's head, " Her Father." With that the line went dead.

End of Chapter Three

**End of Chapter AN:** Oh the suspense I know, but it will all come out in the wash very soon… well some of the key plot points anyways. Also on my profile I've begun posting the quote Sound Track for this fic so check it out!

Now for some slightly bad news, I'm starting a new job this week so updates will be a little more far and inbetween, but please don't forsake me okay? I promise you will get a completeness of this story!

Also, reviews are of course welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4: Beyond Reason

**Past The Point of No Return**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Redeye, but if I did, I'd own Jackson. insert evil grin here Nor do I own the title either, Andrew Lloyd Webber does. I just thought it would be fitting to this genre.

**AN: **This story will be rated Mature. Because Jackson is not a nice man, and the situations in this fic won't be either.

_**Flashbacks**_

_Dreams_

**Chapter Four: **Beyond Reason

He did his best to suppress the urge to slam his phone into a wall. Instead his grip tightened as he headed for the elevators, he had to get out of here, he had to find Lisa and fast. Why he felt so urgent about it was strictly beyond him, but he knew that despite all his wrong doings, this had to be made right. It just had to be done… but again the reason was beyond him.

The elevator's descent seemed to be taking forever, mostly because on each floor another person or persons had to get on. Jackson did his best to curse under his breath as much as possible as his eyes rolled.

* * *

Lisa was worried, the emotion was becoming more and more etched into her features as minutes went by. Just where had Ellen the nurse gone anyways? Glancing at her watch, Lisa let out a groan of frustration and hopped down from the table, "Screw this." Finding the nearest exit sign, the young woman made a beeline straight for it . Once she had escaped the ER, she paused momentarily to make a quick study of the hospital layout map and took off for the front desk, hoping to find some information about her Father and his whereabouts.

* * *

**DING!**

"Finally." Jackson hissed through grinding teeth as he rudely pushed his way through the mob of elevator passengers and strode quickly towards the front of the hospital his body instantly colliding with someone, the collision instantly causing both of them to tumble to the floor, " Son of a b—Lisa?"

Furiously she tossed her hair back, her green eyes darkening as she recognized the voice. In a flash she was on him, her fist flaying, "You bastard! Where is my Father? What did you do with him this time asshole?" She was screaming, tears streaming down her face as she gave her fight all she had.

She was terrified, instantly he captured her wrists and hoisted her up as he stood himself and practically dragged the distraught woman outside of the busy Florida Regional and then tossed her back against an ambulance once the ghost was clear, " Tsk. Tsk my dear. Is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

She took a moment to get her breathing back to normal before she did her best to try and stare him down, a feat not easily executed, " Where. Is. My. Father." Her green eyes were alive with furry and rage as she clenched her fists, her first instinct wanting to fly at him again until he bled.

" I. Don't. Have. Him." Jackson himself was also trying to slow down his respiratory system as he tossed his hair back and met her eyes with his cool blues, " But I know who does and if you want him back you've got to trust me."

" Go to hell." She flew at him, tired of being rational about it and once again began to pound him with her fists.

" Enough!" This time he slammed her back against the ambulance and held her there between the two of them, " And I've been there, it's not the Ritz by any means." And then he made the mistake of breathing in her scent, the intoxicating smell of Lisa Reisert and he felt that once silent desire swell inside him that only she seemed to bring out.

She was confused, he had slammed her roughly against the ambulance, the act had knocked the air from her lungs and now he was suddenly distracted, his features seemed to be growing softer, his face nearer to hers, " Why…" She sucked in a gulp of air, her heart still fluttering for some strange reason, "should I trust you?"

His eyes closed a moment as the tip of his nose brushed her hair. It took every ounce of strength he had to keep from grinning as she stiffened beneath him when he took a sniff of her neck, " Why should you trust me?" He suddenly snapped back to attention and pushed himself off her, " I feel betrayed that you would even ask such a question Leese." In an almost loving manner he tucked her wild hair behind each ear, " After all when have I ever lied to you?"

She frowned, he had a point, "Damn you." Her heart fluttered briefly as he touched her hair, " And somehow I doubt that you and I running into each other back there was merely random Jackson. So get to your point of reason, however twisted it might be." She glared at him, her eyes like two frozen green lakes.

Pushing his hair back from his forehead, Jackson found himself frustrated… in so many ways, " Well it was, but it wasn't." He pulled her to him by her elbow and began walking forward at a quick pace, " There is a point I promise you, but here and now is not the time to discuss it." Briefly he glanced behind them and began to jog, "Why must women always wear heels?" He groaned as Lisa struggled to keep up with him as his pace grew even faster, " I don't suppose you're parked any where nearby?"

" We wear heels so we can shove them into the bad guy's leg." Lisa smirked, " You of all people should know that Jackson." Slowly she shook her head as her smile faded due to the glare she was given, " My car was totaled."

" It was what!" Hearing that he skidded to a halt and pulled her in front of him, " When? How?"

"At three o'clock this morning as I was rushing here to see my Dad who had apparently been brought in with a heart attack." She tossed her head back, forcing most of her hair out of her face, " Some jerk slammed right into me."

"Shit." He lashed out then, his foot connecting with the side of a parked car, " Shit. Shit!" He kicked it again and again, " Son of a fu--"

"Whoa." Suddenly she placed herself between him and the car, " What is going on Jackson?" She had never seen him like this before, he was angry, but also scared, " And second of all how in the hell are you alive?" What a time to finally come to that realization.

His hands clenched into fists and then slowly released and before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed her and placed his lips softly against hers, his hands running through her hair, " I'm sorry…" He whispered between fervent kisses, " About all this… it's my fault… I never should've…"

**Ring.**

**Ring.**

**Ring.**

His kisses were mild, gentle and caring. At first She was shocked and quite surprised at this sudden display of affection, she also felt slightly sick to her stomach but then that passed as she found herself placing her hands on each side of his face and pulling his face closer to her own, " Your… phone…it's..."

He silenced her quickly with his lips as his tongue slid across hers asking for entrance, she slowly melted and his tongue began a slow dance whit hers until that sound brought him back to earth, " I know…" He breathed and reluctantly pulled away, the dazed look on her features mirroring his own, " Rippner here."

" Bravo. Such a well played reunion." Came the voice on the other end, " I really didn't want to stop it, but in broad daylight Jack my boy? Really even you are more romantic then the side of a van."

His eyes narrowed, the coolness of then growing by the second, " Get. To. The. Point." He hissed into the phone, his knuckles once again growing white from the tight grip he had on it.

Meanwhile Lisa watched on, her mind desperately trying to piece herself back together after Jackson's onslaught of affection, but she had a funny feeling she would never be the same after this. But the look on his features made her blood run cold… it was so hateful.

" The point?" The voice laughed heartily, " I need to speak with your lovely companion."

"Why?"

" It is strictly none of your business." The voice snapped.

He said nothing, he didn't have to, his eyes spoke clearly for him as he held the phone out to Lisa. For a moment their eyes locked and she felt herself recoil slightly and she took the phone from him and placed it to her ear, " This is Lisa."

" You sound as lovely as you look my dear." The voice became smooth, silky and misleading, " Does your head feel better?"

Her eyes instantly narrowed, " What do you care?"

" I do, more then you think I do." The voice smiled, " But that is beside the point, I have spared your life for an important reason. You see I have something dear to you, but in order to get it back--"

"My Father… you have--"

"BUT! In order to get it back you must help my old boy Jack there complete a particular task. Do you think you can kill another human being…" there was a small pause for effect, " one that has never done anything to you?"

She froze in place, she wanted to be sick right there. Instantly her body started shaking, her fingers almost dropping the phone as she placed a slender hand over her mouth to hold back any sobs, " I… I…" It was just like before, only this time she had a strange suspicion that she wasn't the only one being controlled by this, "I… Oh G--"

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" The voice screamed into her ear as she reeled back, her eyes widening, " Never, ever say that word, that name in my presence!"

Quickly Jackson snatched the phone from Lisa and frowned as she slumped against the van and began to cry as she had that fateful night on the plane, " What. Did. You. Say. To Her? You son of a bitch."

"Not much really, only that she helps you or her loving Father dies, as does she and you."

"Bastard."

" Thank you, but before this becomes even more of a devilish pickle, I suggest, you find a suitable vehicle, steal it and be on your merry way to the Miami airport. There you will go to the desk for the same flight company as was your redeye and give them Her name. Two tickets and further information will be awaiting you." There seemed to be a distinctive hint of cruelty in Sir's voice now, " You have two hours to reach this point." He laughed, " Remember I'm watching you."

With those final four words, the line went dead and Jackson curtly closed his phone and grabbed Lisa's arm, " Pull it together Leese." He said sharply, " Otherwise you're going to kill dear old Dad and we really don't want that now do we?" Of course he had left out the detail about if they fail they all die.

Furiously she shook her head no and adjusted her black slacks and her powder blue shirt as she tore her arm from Jackson's hand, "What do we have to do?"

" Not much at the moment, just steal a car." He grinned a little at his own sarcasm.

End of Chapter Four

**AN: **Okay, sorry about taking so long with an update. Sure I only work three days a week, but I've got to get used to working ten hours each of those three days… so yeah, hopefully I'll update a little quicker, but none the less expect updates every week to two weeks okay?

Also thanks so much for the reviews and keep'em coming!


End file.
